Twice the Pride, Double the Fall
by Krush14
Summary: What if Vanille opted for a different solution to Jihl's lust for Lightning-one that involves giving Mistress JIhl exactly what she wants & then some! Crack spin-off from "The Force Unleashed." Warning: Pure Smut. Futa!LightningxVanillexJihl. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **LOLOLOLOL. Here's a spin-off smut, from Ch. 12, in my story "The Force Unleashed" (formerly "I'll Be Your Protection") **Warning:** This shit is pure, hardcore smut between FutaLightning, Vanille, and Jihl in the enchanted forest. For some of my more modest readers, this spin-off might be too . . . smutty, and I advise you to exercise caution. If not, I hope you can handle the intensity of this threesome. Enjoy. (;

* * *

_**Lightning's PoV:**_

_I glared bewilderedly as a staunch woman emerged from the cave in my left field of vision. When she turned, my athletic stance faltered and my mouth fell agape._

_"Is this a Jedi I sense in my forest?"_

_"Jihl Nabaat?" Vanille disorientedly stuttered._

_"My name's Jihl, but who's this Nabaat?" Jihl snapped._

_The phantom woman marched closer to us, pushing up her glasses as she assessed us from head to toe. There was no exaggeration. She was a mirror of image of Jihl Nabaat. There appeared to be a mystical silhouette cloaking her body. She wore a very raunchy and revealing sheer kimono, robe-like, lingerie dress, which looked more like a medium-sized, see-through shirt._

_"I'm Jihl Nymph, and you possess something I desire," Jihl addressed to Vanille._

_"What?" Vanille said confused._

_"You possess this Jedi's adoration," Jihl removed her glasses and stored them into her robe pocket. She removed her signature rod and tapped it into her hand, "There's a problem with that, see. I wish to enchant her, so I must dispose of you."_

_I shielded Vanille away from Jihl's glare. I turned angrily and said, "I'm nobody's slave. Do you understand me? Leave us."_

_Jihl smirked amusingly and said, "You'll change your mind when you realize you've been fondling the wrong equipment."_

_She opened the top of her cream colored kimono to reveal her full, proportional breasts. She hussily positioned her long rod between her bosoms and started pretending to slowly jerk it off._

'_This is fucking weird,' I thought._

* * *

Before Lightning had a chance to think clearly, Vanille side-stepped her and called out to Jihl, "What if we compromise?"

Lightning focused her attention on Vanille. "If we have sex with you," Vanille continued, "would you let us go?"

The soldier promptly sheathed her gun-blade and furrowed her eyebrows at the red-head. _'Did I hear that correctly?'_ Lightning wondered.

"What are you playing at?" The Captain whispered to her lover.

"If we just indulge her, she'll probably let us go," the red-head insisted.

Vanille was playing it off like she wasn't still frustrated from her and Lightning's encounter in the cave. She couldn't fight the notion that being in the Nymph's enchanted forest was . . . well . . . making her _extremely_ horny.

"No way!" Lightning countered. "There's no way I'm letting a nymph—"

Suddenly, Jihl waved her rod like a wand and glowing rope-like projections shot up from the earth. The blue spirals wrapped constrictingly around the soldier's wrists. Lightning stood rigid and upright, but fighting it was useless.

With her robe still open, Jihl strutted over to the pair of them, clearly pleased with her work. "You should listen to your girlfriend," Jihl said haughtily.

Lightning grit her teeth, but then peered down at her lover who was unexpectedly calm about all this. "Van, what are you doing?" the soldier asked perplexedly.

The red-head placed her hand against the soldier's chest and said, "Just relax."

—**xxx—**

Jihl ordered her bewitched Tonberries to drag Lightning into the cave den. The party traveled down a cold winding, torch-lit stairwell that led to a bizarre bedroom chamber . . . which was actually more of a sex chamber.

There were large, battered, unoccupied cages at the northern wall. To their immediate left, there was Jihl's massive, 4 post, king-sized bed. Her comforter was plush and made of fine, red-velvet silk. The monsters continued dragging Lightning towards it.

_Not good,_ thought Lightning.

"Sit," Jihl commanded.

"Fuck no," Lightning refused, until an enchanted Tonberry shoved the dull end of its blade into her back.

Lightning grumblingly trudged forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jihl and Vanille advanced to the seated body. "Leave us," Jihl commanded the Tonberries.

With the monsters scurrying off, Lightning fixated on her lover. There's a look to be found in Vanille's emerald eyes . . . lust. It confused the soldier, that her girlfriend could be so agreeable with the Mistress?!

Jihl, on the other hand, displayed a look of pure confidence. Her strides were authoritative. Her black heels clicked the floor as she hastily stripped off the robe to fully reveal her stark figure. The only articles that remained were her stilettos and the baton in her hand. Jihl and Van stopped a few feet in front of Lightning.

"You promise to let us go if we do this?" Vanille inquired analytically.

The mistress's smugness faded as she looked into Vanille eyes and replied, "Yes."

Vanille nodded and started removing her midriff and pants. Lightning's mouth dropped in disbelief. _How could Vanille volunteer her for this?!_

"Take those off too," Jihl demanded, indicating to Vanille's lace lingerie.

Vanille smirked at Jihl and complied with her demands. Both naked, the seductress and the red-head now looked hungrily at the captive soldier.

"Van, did it occur to you that I'm not okay with this?" Lightning said bitterly

Vanille ignored her lover's protests and knelt beside Lightning on Jihl's lavish bed. On all fours, Vanille had her lips millimeters from the Captain's mouth as she slid her lithe hand into Lightning's obi to loosen the fabric.

"Did it occur to you," the red-head whispered as she yanked the flaps of Lightning's tunic aside, "that you talk too much?"

Vanille pressed her lips to Lightning's as she began lightly tracing her nails down the middle of the soldier's battle-marred torso, stopping to indulge herself in the defined contours of her abdomen. The soldier felt her cock stirring.

Jihl loved the interaction of the beautiful couple. She simply observed for a few moments as the red-head and Captain's tongues dueled for dominance in a heated make out session. Jihl raised her baton and casted a spell to severe Lightning's trousers and the tunic sleeves that prevented Vanille from taking her soldier's shirt off.

Strutting forward, Jihl cast Lightning's pants aside and got on her knees between the seated soldier's legs. Vanille, not having broken the kiss, gently stripped off the Captain's tunic.

The soldier was conflicted about being turned on by Vanille's aggressive kiss, and disturbed by the phantom woman on her knees.

The Pulsian kissed her lover with ferocity as Jihl rested her arms on Lightning's thighs. Lightning squirmed, knowing that the nymph was touching her, but Vanille pressed a hand against her lover's chest to calm her.

Jihl marveled in delight at the soldier's toned legs and her blue boxer briefs. She could clearly see the outline of Lightning's bulge developing into an erection. The Mistress dipped down and lightly captured Lightning's thick, fabric-covered shaft between her teeth. Lightning grunted, but Vanille silenced her with a hard kiss.

The nymph kneaded her provocative hands over the front of Lightning's pelvis, making the soldier unwillingly groan. Unable to control her own excitement, Jihl tauntingly pried out her long-awaited fantasy.

"Oh, what a monster!" Jihl giggled as she enthusiastically fisted the swelling cock. "Lucky you," the Mistress teased the red-head.

Sitting up on her knees, Vanille could only grin while grabbing the back of her lover's neck and forcing the soldier's head between her breasts. Mistress Jihl reached between her own legs to touch herself. The sight of the phallic beast in her hand, compounded with her increasing wetness, elicited a purr from her full lips.

Lightning was finally starting to relax a little. She made Vanille giggle from nibbling and breathing on her neck. Vanille cradled Lightning's head in her slender hands.

As Lightning sucked on the red-head's supple neck, Vanille looked down into the eyes of Jihl. Vanille bit her lip as her core started pulsing. The sight of the Mistress's skillful handjob aroused her.

"What do you think?" the nymph coyingly asked while continuously double-fisting the soldier.

Vanille's eyes glazed over as Lightning tongued the thumping artery in her throat, "I-I like watching you do that," Vanille stammered.

Lightning bit hard on the Pulsian's neck as a result of feeling warm, full lips enveloping her tip.

"Fuckk!" Lightning grunted. Vanille giggled and kissed her.

Lightning groaned into the red-head's mouth as Jihl choked, stroked, and gagged from the size of her captive's member.

Jihl was getting agitated by the fact that Lightning was holding back. She knew it, because despite all the attention, the soldier wasn't fully hard yet.

"Your protector has good self-restraint," Jihl gasped, as she recovered from having Lightning's cock lodged in her throat.

Vanille stopped kissing her soldier and looked down at Lightning's partial stiffness. She peered into the nymph's eyes before saying, "Let me try. She's just being stubborn."

Jihl grinned and got off her knees so that Vanille could replace her. Lightning could do nothing but watch as her lover held her shaft and licked from the base, up the large vein, and to the tip.

The soldier grunted, knowing she couldn't give the same self-restraint to her lover. The way Vanille innocently envelopes the length with her lips, or the way she looks up into Lightning's eyes as she's struggling to deepthroat her—the Captain just can't resist being aroused by Vanille, and secretly, the Pulsian loved the way her soldier's dick responded to her and not the Mistress.

Meanwhile, Jihl found a chain and tied it around the foot of her bed post. Lightning, completely absorbed by the ministrations of her red-headed lover, was startled when she felt her enchanted wrist cuffs being chained behind her, but she couldn't turn around . . . She couldn't do anything. All she could do was focus on the way Vanille was pleasing her. Lightning's eyes squeezed shut as she listened to the sound of Vanille humming.

"Not bad," said Jihl's sultry voice.

The nymph kneeled down next to Vanille and grinned at the way the young girl was struggling to keep her soldier's length down.

In a honeyed voice, Jihl ordered, "No hands."

Vanille obeyed the nymph's commands and repositioned her hands from Lightning's shaft to her thighs. Jihl reached out and gripped Lightning's length while Vanille sucked the tip.

Jihl fisted the cock into Vanille's mouth. The Mistress loved how the young girl would whimper when the she pried the hard rod from her. Vanille would pout, so Jihl would smack Lightning's head off those supple lips—Lightning was unable to do anything to stop this.

Jihl continued to watch Vanille give her soldier head. She couldn't fight the urge to grab the red-head's hair and force her down further.

"That's it. Choke on it," Jihl ordered.

"You're hurting her!" Lightning angrily interjected. "—Fuckk!" the soldier was cut off from Vanille's gag reflex tightening around her.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Jihl bitterly retorted, finally allowing Vanille to come up for air.

The red-head's cheeks were lightly tear-stained from gagging on her lover's member. She wasn't really experienced with this.

"That's a good girl," the nymph purred as she grabbed Vanille's face and kissed her on the lips.

The red-head didn't want to admit it, but the Mistress's touch set her on fire. Jihl tauntingly grazed up Vanille's sides and pinched her pink nipples. The young girl shuddered in fear and desire.

Lightning herself was feeling conflicted. The soldier peered down at the two women, both were fondling each other on their knees. She felt enraged with the Mistress who was touching _her_ girl, but she was also pacified by the idea that Vanille was enjoying it. Or wasn't she?

Jihl slid her tongue over Vanille's supple lips. She especially liked the way the red-head squirmed when the nymph took both of the girl's hands and placed them on her own ample breasts. With the Mistress's hands overtop Vanille's, she kneaded her breasts slowly.

"Mmm," Jihl moaned into the young girl's mouth. "Your soldier's definitely hard now," she pecked Vanille's lips.

Jihl looked hungrily at Lightning, who was utterly terrified of what the Mistress might do next. "No! No way!"

Vanille stood up and crawled back on Jihl's bed. She latched onto Lightning's strong shoulders from behind and forced her soldier to lay flat. Vanille, in turn, laid on her stomach. The red-head leaned over her Captain's distressed face and inversely kissed her lips.

Smirking cruelly, Jihl straddled Lightning. She knew the soldier didn't want this, but the fact that Vanille was settling her lover down by caressing her, and kissing her, turned Jihl on to no end.

The Mistress's core was pulsing, aching, to be filled by the soldier. Jihl smiled deviously before lifting her hips and nuzzling Lightning's thick tip between her soaked lips.

"Shit!" Jihl's back arched. She placed a hand on Lightning's stomach for balance as she slowly lowered herself.

"Christ!" Lightning yelped from the pressure of Jihl's clenching core.

"Shhh," Vanille soothed, pecking her soldier's lips and rubbing her fingers over Lightning's collarbones.

After Jihl fit as much as she could, she placed both hands on Lightning's stomach. "Ohhhh, fuck, Captain!" Jihl whined "Soo _fucking_ big! She—" Jihl rolled her hips, "must've split you open!" the Mistress teased the slender red-head.

"Fuck!" the soldier grunted at the unwelcome pleasure.

Indeed, Vanille had to stretch quite a bit to fit her girlfriend's size. Especially now, since Vanille's walls were tightening at the sight of Jihl using Lighting's cock for her own selfish pleasure.

"How does it feel?" Vanille whispered into her lover's ear.

"Not like you," Lightning stammered. Lightning's petitions compelled Vanille to keep touching and kissing her.

This wasn't Jihl's first encounter with a big penis, but her captive's size was overly generous. She whined in ecstasy at the sensation of an overfilled core. The sound of Lightning's pained grunts against her lover's lips encouraged the Mistress to ride even harder.

The Pulsian watched curiously. Even with the slightest movements, Jihl's round mounds would clap profusely. Jihl enjoyed the attention. Vanille was propped up, with her elbows supporting her on either side of Lightning's head. Her own breasts dangled above her lover's eyes.

Gasping, Jihl ordered Vanille, "Touch yourself."

The red-head bit her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted this anymore. Everything was okay, but she was feeling evermore disturbed by Jihl's demands.

Reluctantly, Vanille supported herself on one arm, while the hand on her free arm made its way up to her nipple. Lightning was forced to watch as her lover twisted and pinched the sensitive bud.

"You're so . . ." Jihl gasped as she picked up the pace, "fucking hard."

Lightening grunted. She didn't want this. She never wanted this. She hated it. She didn't want to feel anyone else's wet walls clamping around her unless they were Vanille's.

The Pulsian and Jihl made eye contact.

When Jihl started to peak, there was no stopping it. Her core imploded around Lightning's hard dick and contracted violently. She hit multiple, recurring orgasms, and the nymph couldn't pull off from the soldier until her inner walls unclenched the thick cock.

Jihl panted and trembled from such traumatic pleasure. After she settled down, the Mistress lifted herself from her captive's stiffness. In the process, trails of the seductress's nectar dripped from Lightning's shaft.

"Sit here," Jihl ordered Vanille, indicating to the edge of the bed next to Lightning.

Vanille fearfully complied, and Lightning sat up. The soldier glared menacingly at Jihl, but the nymph's attention was fully on her captive's throbbing, fluid-slathered shaft. Jihl gazed at Lightning cruelly before sliding to the floor and lowering her plump lips to the tip.

As requested, Vanille's legs were over the bed frame as she watched the nymph engulfing her lover's erection. Lightning threw her head back as the phantom woman hummed and gurgled.

Jihl felt no reserves to giving sloppy head. She earnestly slobbered over the hard dick. The warrior couldn't help but grunt from the pleasurable yet unwarranted actions.

After sucking off her captive, the Mistress stood up and turned to the fearful, young red-head.

Jihl smirked at the young girl's intimidation, feeling empowered by her own sense of authority. With the handsome soldier tied up, there was nobody to stop her from getting _everything_ she wanted.

"As for you," Jihl's voice trailed off.

Vanille gulped as the witch advanced on her. The girl utterly trembled at the sensation of the Mistress's nails digging into her tender flesh. Jihl was gripping Vanille's arms and licking her lips as she straddled the young girl.

Lightning was grimacing as she fought against the nymph's enchanted cuffs. Her struggles were chaffing her wrists, but she ignored the pain. Mistress Jihl was forcing herself on Vanille, and the soldier didn't care how she had to do it, but she had to save her.

Vanille whimpered into Jihl's mouth as her Mistress forced her on her back. The blonde minx pushed her breasts against Vanille's as she grinded her wetness against the red-head's flat stomach.

It was so hard for Vanille to concentrate. Mistress Jihl was ravishing her and suckling on her pert nubs, and the red-head felt helpless as the nymph pinned her arms above her.

"If I can't please the Captain because she's so focused on you," Jihl whispered, "then I must know why."

Vanille's eyes widened and Jihl smiled sadistically, "Stay put," Jihl said coldly.

Vanille shuddered as the Mistress slid down her body. Jihl was gliding her touch over the red-head's skin in such a way that felt to Vanille like fire and ice. The red-head squirmed and huffed in fear.

Jihl spread Vanille's legs apart and revealed the young girl's shamefully soaked prize. "You little slut," Jihl taunted, "You liked watching me suck your Captain's dick, didn't you?"

Vanille couldn't even speak. She was terrified, but she couldn't deny how incredibly wet she'd gotten from watching the busty woman suck herself off Lightning.

The Mistress admired Vanille's anatomy before reaching in to flick the clit with her tongue. Vanille muffled a moan.

"I will kill you!" Lightning growled at the kneeling nymph.

Jihl licked her lips from the pleasant taste of Vanille's nectar. She smirked at her enraged captive. Meanwhile, the nymph brought her hand up to the young girl's entrance and teased her slit with a twirling finger.

Lightning's eyes were piercing into Jihl's. She was utterly fuming and struggling against her cuffs. She was almost there. She knew she could break free. She _had_ to break free.

Jihl leaned forward and sucked on Vanille's swollen clit.

"Nnnnnggg!" The young girl moaned, attempting to hide her wetness and close her legs, but her Mistress forced them apart again.

"I told you to stay still," Jihl said bitterly. "Or punishment follows."

Jihl forced a finger into Vanille's slick entrance. Vanille squirmed and panted, but it was no use. Jihl was sucking on her clit and pumping a finger in and out.

The red-head moaned in protest. She felt overly violated, and she hated every second of it, but something else was beginning to surface . . . pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh," Vanille whined as she involuntarily bucked against her Mistress's finger.

Lightning was pulsing, absolutely steaming with fury. Her lover needed help. The soldier jerked and jolted, trying to will the Force and fracture her cuffs just like she'd done in Academia Hall.

Vanille's cries echoed over Jihl's sex chamber when the Mistress added another finger. The red-head was so conflicted. She knew her internal walls were clamping and keeping Jihl inside of her, but at the same time, she felt so used by the cruel woman.

Lightning made eye contact with her distressed lover. Vanille's beautiful green eyes were welling up with tears. It killed Lightning. It goddamn killed her to be hearing Vanille's desperate moans. The sounds of Jihl slurping, fingering and using Vanille's body was infuriating!

An adrenaline rush finally empowered Lightning. She felt exactly what she'd felt back in Academia. The energy surged through her with such vigor. In an instant, Lightning's Force energy violently ruptured the enchanted cuffs and violently ripped the wooden post from Jihl's bed. Lightning dominantly sprang from confinement.

Alarmed by all the movement, Jihl pulled back from Vanille and gazed in awe at the soldier who was towering over her. She could literally see the hatred coursing through Lightning's veins.

The soldier had no restraint as she extended her hand towards Jihl and Force Choked her on the spot. She lifted Jihl up from her knees, so the nymph's heels were hovering above the floor. Using the Force, Lightning slammed Jihl to the ground.

On impact, Jihl gasped in horror. She hadn't anticipated her former captive's powers to be so in tune, and she was about to pay dearly for it. Vanille was now standing up and hesitant to touch her frenzied lover.

"You fucking whore!" Lightning growled at the Mistress. "No one touches my girl—"

Jihl felt whiplashed. She had gone from having all the power in the world to having nothing. Nothing at all. She was naked on the cold stone floor, cowering below the furious soldier. Jihl had been thoroughly overpowered. She was whimpering—fucking whimpering, and mistresses don't whimper.

Lightning probably would've killed the nymph. In her own mind, she had every right to. She was going to, but then . . . a delicate hand touched her arm.

The soldier tensed from the sensation of familiar warmth. She peered down at her naked goddess. Vanille looked rattled, but she was still so beautiful.

"Lightning," the young girl whispered, squeezing a little harder on her soldier's arm, "it's okay."

Instantly, Lightning softened. Jihl lucked out, because Vanille's soothing voice was the only thing that could've stopped Lightning from killing the pathetic nymph—from killing her and feeling no remorse.

Vanille pulled Lightning's arm around her and cuddled into her embrace. The red-head didn't even care that her lover's throbbing erection was caught between their bodies. It didn't even matter.

The soldier was calm knowing Vanille was safe again. She paid no more attention to the limp mistress lying defeated on the floor but couldn't help feeling the red-head's hard nipples pressed against her chest.

"Van," Lightning whispered. The young girl lifted her head. "We should leave," Lightning urged.

Vanille liked the sound of that. She wanted to leave. She did, but . . . her lover was so hard. Pressed between their stomachs, Vanille could feel it desperately craving release. Since Lightning saved her, Vanille couldn't just leave her soldier like this.

"Let me take care of you first," Vanille smiled.

Understanding what the red-head was talking about, Lightning tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips, "It'll go away."

In spite of the soldier's suggestion, Vanille defiantly fisted the base of the throbbing cock. Lightning grunted at the unexpected sensation. The backs of the young girl's knuckles skimmed off the warrior's abdomen as she jerked the pulsing rod.

"Van—" Lightning gasped.

"I want to make you feel good," Vanille pleaded, quickening the pace of her strokes.

"Ahhhh! Fuckkk, Van!" Lightning groaned.

The soldier cupped Vanille's firm ass and lifted her legs around her waist.

Vanille giggled as Lightning laid her on the Mistress's bed and towered over her. The red-head was so wet . . . _god, she was dripping,_ still so unsatisfied by the nymph's attempt.

Vanille belonged to Lightning, and she wanted Lightning to fill her, to claim her, to love her, to make her feel the way no one else made her feel.

Lightning positioned her tip on Vanille's leaking folds. Their eyes met with intensity, but then, Lightning was alarmed from sharp nails dragging along her back. She whipped around to find Mistress Jihl standing there. Confused, Lightning didn't even take the time to Force Choke her—she really choked her instead.

She roughly threw Jihl onto the bed and said, "Fucking behave yourself—"

Lightning's threats were cut short as she felt tender hands gliding up her neck and refocusing her attention.

"Shhh . . ." the beautiful, red-head soothed, "Come back to me," she whispered.

Understanding that Vanille needed her, she ignored the pathetic Mistress who was cowering again. The soldier's girlfriend needed her—needed her inside. Lightning couldn't make her wait.

Still recovering from being man-handled by her captive, Jihl timidly crawled to the couple on all fours. Vanille was propped up on her elbows, so Jihl situated herself with the red-head between her legs.

"GET. THE FUCK. AWAY FROM HER!" Lightning sharply reprimanded.

Jihl snaked her hands around Vanille's middle and started pinching the red-head's pink nubs. Vanille bit her lip from the sensation of Lightning's tip on her pussy lips and Jihl's hands on her breasts.

"Mmmphm, wait!" Vanille moaned. "S-She's okay—"

Despite being bitter with the Mistress, the soldier noticed how her lover enjoyed the double affection. The blonde vixen allowed the young girl to recline against her chest.

The way Jihl ran her fingers through Vanille's hair seemed to relax her as they both fixated on the Captain's throbbing cock. The red-head thrusted her hips at Lightning—longing to be penetrated and filled.

"You need fucked, don't you, baby?" the Mistress purred into Vanille's ear.

The red-head enjoyed the way Jihl's hard nipples pressed against her back. "Nnnggg," Vanille moaned breathlessly, "yesss."

The Captain watched as the two women interacted. Jihl's stare met Lightning's as Jihl whispered again into the Pulsian's ear, "Tell her."

Vanille's pussy leaked. She bit her lip and bucked on the Captain's tip again. "Unnfff," she whined. "Fuck me."

The soldier wasted no more time as she penetrated the soaked entrance. Vanille's slick lips struggled to accommodate Lightning. The girl's nails pierced into the flesh of Jihl's toned legs as she took her soldier's length, shrieking out in pleasure mixed with a touch of agony.

Lightning couldn't thrust with how tight Vanille's walls clenched her, but despite no movement, the red-head still felt so fucking good. _God, just being inside her girlfriend felt heavenly!_

The Pulsian's eyes squeezed shut as she uncharacteristically exclaimed, "FUCKK!"

"It's okay," Jihl soothed, kissing the red-head's shoulder and running a hand through her locks. "You know you're going to love it soon."

Jihl's gentleness was very welcomed by the young girl at a time when Lightning felt harder than a steel rod inside of her.

"_Take it,_" Jihl soothed the red-head.

Judging by the change in Vanille's facial expressions, Lightning was relieved that she could start slowly moving inside her. The Pulsian's pussy felt warm and comforting as it clamped around her girth.

"How does it feel, sweet girl?" Jihl whispered into Vanille's ear.

Vanille's head lolled back from the slightly quickened pace of her stiff lover while Jihl thumbed the young girl's nipples.

"Ohhhhhh, goddd!" the red-head gasped. "She's huge!"

Jihl smirked at Vanille's response. She amused herself with the sight of the handsome soldier gripping the small girl's hips and stroking as much of her impressive 9 inches of length as possible.

Vanille hooked her arm around Jihl's neck and kissed her. The Mistress plunged her tongue into the red-head's mouth. Jihl loved the way Vanille couldn't control moaning against her lips. She even loved the way the young girl twisted her nipple while they made out.

_God, Lightning hated the Mistress._ She hated that useless witch. To let off some steam, the soldier pounded harder into Vanille. _God, Lightning still hated that fucking seductress! _The Captain thought of every crude remark she possibly could about Jihl as she fucked her girlfriend.

"Can I taste you?" the Mistress implored the red-head.

Vanille bit her lip to stifle a moan, "Light," she whined. The soldier kept stroking into her girlfriend but met her gaze. "Let . . . Jihl . . ." Vanille gasped.

Lightning's eyebrows knotted as she slowed her thrusts. She was unsure of what her lover was saying. With Vanille still between her legs, the Mistress swiveled around the small girl's body and flexibly bent all the way forward. Before Lightning could stop her, Jihl firmly groped the soldier's hilt and pried it from Vanille's pussy.

"Nnnngg," the red-head moaned from the loss but urged Lightning, "let her."

Before the soldier could think, warm lips had enveloped her tip. Lightning watched Vanille fill herself with two fingers as Jihl's was bobbing on her cock.

"Do I taste good?" Vanille teased the gurgling Mistress.

Jihl came up from an impressive deep throat. Once she recovered she said, "Like heaven." Vanille put her fingers in her mouth, and Jihl kissed her.

Still jerking Lightning's cock, Jihl glared up at the angry yet aroused soldier. The Mistress smirked and said, "Fuck her good, Captain."

"Nggg," the red-head bit her lip, "please!"

The Mistress jerked the cock one more time before sticking it back in the petite girl. Lightning let out a loud grunt, and Vanille's back arched along Jihl's breasts.

Still looking into the soldier's eyes, Jihl bit Vanille's shoulder and seductively advised, "Give her what she wants, Captain."

Lightning let out an animalistic growl. If Vanille wanted it, _she was going to get it._ The soldier slammed inside, making her girlfriend's breasts clap together. The soldier pumped again. Then again, and finally she got into a rhythm.

The escalated pace caused the red-head to tremble in Jihl's arms. Vanille felt completely full—so full she thought she might burst any moment, but soon enough everything became a lot easier, and Vanille's pleasure amplified immensely.

Lightning pinned Vanille's arms down by her sides and thrusted hard. At the same time, Jihl started brushing Vanille's flat stomach with one hand and fingering the red-head's clit with the other. Vanille came. _Hard—she came so hard. _Christ, she was convulsing, and yet, her arms couldn't flail under the weight of Lightning's body.

Jihl bit Vanille's earlobe, "You love it, you little twerp," she whispered harshly. "You just love how she's _making_ _you_ take it."

Vanille couldn't deny how sexy it was that Lightning held her down and fucked her hard with every agonizing inch.

"I like watching you get fucked," Jihl hissed into Vanille's ear.

Lightning's forceful rhythm was rocking Vanille's body, and subsequently, Jihl's body too. The Mistress enjoyed watching the red-head's breasts after each thrust and hearing the accompaniment of loud, boisterous moans.

_She won't be walking anytime soon,_ Jihl mused.

The Mistress breathed into the red-head's ear, "When you cum again, scream her name."

Vanille thought of her handsome lover's name,_ Oh, Light . . . that's it. Right. Fucking. There._ She eventually found the courage to speak.

"Nnnnggg," Vanille moaned, "feels—sooo good!"

"Cum for her," Jihl whispered into Vanille's ear.

Vanille couldn't hold it any longer. She whined so loud it hurt Jihl's ears, but Jihl was pleased with what she heard. "Liiiiiiiigggghhhhhtttttnnniiiinnnnnngggggg!"

Vanille's walls collapsed selfishly around Lightning's stiff member, encasing it with an abundance of warmth. Vanille felt like her pussy could never be the same again, but she wasn't done just yet.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_!" the young girl pleaded.

Lightning gave more force and pumped vigorously into Vanille. The change caused the red-head to relapse into a multitude of orgasms accompanied by uncontrollable moans.

With Lightning pounding deep inside of her, and Jihl's touches caressing all of her sensitive areas, Vanille was utterly writhing, screaming, panting for more.

To Jihl, Lightning looked intimidating as her muscles rippled while forcing the slender girl's body to buck. However, overwhelmed by pleasure, Lightning didn't have the strength to do anything besides pump into her trembling lover.

Due to the current vulnerability of the energetic lovers, Jihl felt revived enough to urge Lightning, "Cum inside of her."

"_Oh god,_ yess! Lightning, please!" Vanille confirmed in a euphoric voice.

Vanille's confession overwhelmed Lightning. As requested, the soldier gruntingly unloaded a jet stream of her seed.

The red-head writhed under Lightning as she felt a hot surge releasing deep inside of her. The small dimensions of Vanille's fluid-filled dwelling forced out Lightning's pulsing cock.

Having removed herself from behind Vanille, Jihl got a cum-shot to her rack from the remainder of Lightning's expelling semen. The Mistress grinned deviously.

Panting heavily, Lightning took a step back to observe the mess she'd made. Jihl played with her cum-splattered tits, while a rush of hot, white cum dripped heavily from Vanille's slit.

"We'll be on our way now," the soldier asserted in a hoarse and panting voice.

Jihl finished licking Lightning's cum from her sticky fingers before she replied, "A deal's a deal."

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** Hardcore, but nonetheless, an exclusive threesome with these characters was absolutely necessary. Let me know what you think! It's possible I could do more smut, spin-off scenes like this in "The Force Unleashed." I'm open to suggestions for characters and scenes. Peace, Love, & Cats!


End file.
